Deker VS Octoroo VS Kaoru
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: WHO WILL WIN? This is not a hate fic!


**A/N: The parts in bold is Kaoru talking in Japanese, but Deker and Octoroo can understand Japanese so no one asks questions about why did I put her speech in bold and stuff, well enough talking on with the fic!**

**2 A/N: The begining maybe a little confusing because it's taking off where a Power Ranger Fanfic left off and you might want to read it first, it's called Deker VS Serrator.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers OR Super Sentai!**

* * *

Deker was walking the shore of the Sanzu River when Octoroo walked up to him from behind, "The boss wants to see you, and he's not happy with you for hurting Serrator," Octoroo said as he walked up behind Deker.

"I don't care if he's not happy with me because I hurt that moron, I don't care if I hurt you or anyone else besides Dayu," Deker replied as he spun around as he looked down at Octoroo who was a little stunned by Deker's reaction.

"I don't care if I hurt you either! Now blockhead, are you going to see the boss or not?" Octoroo replied as he took a few more steps closer to Deker.

"I'm not going to see that idiot Xrandred, now get out of my way!" Deker screamed as he walked closer to Octoroo as he turned into his Nighlock form.

"NEVER!" Octoroo replied as he held his staff in both of his hands getting ready to hit Deker with it.

"Then I'll have to cut you down to size!" Deker said as he pulled Uramasa out of the scabbard on his back and then he put Uramasa into both of his hands getting ready to slash Octoroo with it.

"You make the first move, Deker!" Octoroo said as he stood still as could be as a slight evil breeze brushed passed him and Deker.

"You will fall Octoroo, no matter if I make the first move or not," Deker replied as he looked right into Octoroo's eyes. "You will die like the pig you are, noodle-face!" Deker said as he ran up to Octoroo and quickly slashed Octoroo in the head.

"Ow, that hurt!" Octoroo screamed as he grabbed his head with his right hand. "You will pay for that, twerp!" Octoroo screamed as he shot lasers out of his eyes out at Deker.

Deker quickly jumped out of the way letting the lasers hit a pile of rocks behind him obliterating the pile of rocks, "Really, is that all you got, noodle-face?" Deker asked as he stood up all the way from behind the pile of rocks and getting ready to slash Octoroo with Uramasa.

Then all of a sudden a hand came out of a gap and pulled both Deker and Octoroo out of the netherworld, "AAAHH!" Octoroo screamed as he and Deker were pulled through the gap.

"Where am I?" Deker asked as he sat up and looked around himself.

"**You're in the real world and I'm going to destroy you Juuzo for fighting Takeru day-in and day-out!"** Kaoru exclaimed as she stood right behind Deker already morphed.

"Wait! You can't blame me for fighting however you said I did!" Deker replied as he jumped up and spun around to face Kaoru.

"How did you pull us through the gap?" Octoroo asked as he barely got up off the ground.

"**I used a Nanashi Renchuu Warrior to do it,** **noodle-face.**" Kaoru replied as she pulled out her Katana that already had a disk on it while holding a Nanashi in her right hand.

"Ooo-ah-ooo! What's a Nanashi Renchuu?" Octoroo asked as he barely raised his arm to scratch his head because he had such a fat body while facing Kaoru.

"**This guy.**" Kaoru replied as she slashed the Nanashi Renchuu warrior across the chest and then threw it down to the ground dead.

"Oh, but you are no match for me!" Octoroo exclaimed as he shot electricity out of his eyes out at Kaoru.

But Kaoru jumped out of the way and rolled on the ground for a little bit, but she quickly jumped back up, "**You will never win, Gedoushu!**" Kaoru exclaimed then she jumped up in the and came down slashing Octoroo in the face.

"Ooo-ah-ooo! That wasn't very nice!" Octoroo yelled as he dropped his staff and then he rolled on the ground holding his head with both of his hands.

"What is _Gedoushu?_" Deker asked as he looked at Kaoru while holding Uramasa in his right hand down at the ground.

"**The Gedoushu** **are malevolent spirits that dwell in the Sanzu River that try to escape through various gaps in the living world to cause mayhem and allow the Sanzu River to flood both the land of the living and the land of the dead.**" Kaoru replied as she looked at Deker while putting her right hand on her hip.

"They're like Nighlock." Deker replied as he raised Uramasa to hold it in front of him then he put his left hand on it to hold Uramasa with both hands with the non-serrated part pointing out at Kaoru.

"**Yeah whatever you say because I'm not sure what the heck Nighlock are, so I'll take your word for it.**" Kaoru replied as she rested her Katana on her left shoulder while hold it in her left hand.

"You are in red, and anyone who wears red spandex is asking to fight me, aaahhh!" Deker yelled as he charged at Kaoru.

Kaoru ducked and went underneath Deker's right arm and got behind him, "**Behind you!**" Kaoru said as she turned around to face Deker's back.

Deker quickly spun around and swung Uramasa at Kaoru, but she blocked it with her Kantana, "You will suffer greatly!" Deker exclaimed as he jumped away from her.

"**Your move.**" Kaoru said as she rested her Katana on her shoulder again.

Before Deker could reply Master Xrandred's string of beads came out of a gap behind Deker and pulled him into the gap back inside the netherworld, "I'll be back," Deker said as he got pulled into the netherworld.

"**Next time you will fall!**" Kaoru said as she looked at the gap for a long moment then she demorphed and walked back to the Shiba house.

* * *

**E/N: Well that's the end...For now...**


End file.
